Sleep?
by Makorra4
Summary: One shot. What is on Korra's mind thats keeping her up?


**Sleep?**

**I own nothing!**

Everyone was asleep on Air Temple Island, everyone but Korra. Korra was sitting on the beach looking at the lights of the city across Yue Bay. Her mind was so far away that she didn't notice that someone has been watching her for the past couple minutes .

Mako woke up in bed alone. The sheets next to him were cold so he guessed she got up a long time ago. He looks out the window and saw Korra sitting on the beach. He got up for their bedroom door and walk to the beach. He stops right behind her and watches her. He notices that her eyes are closed and keeps taking deep breaths. And by the look on her face there was something bugging her. And he wants to know what it, and is about to find out.

"Korra?"

Korra jumped a little when she heard his voice. She turns around to look at him then looks back at the city. "Oh hey Mako. What are you doing up?"

Mako walked over to where she is sitting and sat down right next to her. "I could ask you the same thing. And why are you even out here? It's cold out."

"I don't know I just couldn't sleep. I'm out here because I wanted some air I guess."

Mako looked right at her. He knew something was up. Korra loves to sleep! She only not sleep is when something is bugging her. "Korra I know something is wrong so stop lying and just tell me."

"What are you talking about Mako I'm-"

"Korra" Mako interrupted her.

Korra look at him then sighed "Fine… I'm not ok. I'm just scared I won't be enough. That one day you will wake up and look at me and think 'Why am I with her'."

Mako was taken aback by this. He sat there looking at her with his eyes wide open. Korra looked at him waiting to see what he will do. But after a while of him not doing anything Korra sighed and looked down.

After collecting himself he sees Korra looking down. He takes his hand and put it under her chin and tilts it up so she can look at him. "Korra why would you think that?"

She pulled away from his touch and got up and looked down at him. "Because Mako looks at me! I'm not pretty or… or sexy! I'm nothing."

Mako looked up at her again with shock in his eyes. "Korra where did this come from?"

"When we went dancing earlier tonight. That group girls that kept asking you to dance. They came up to me when you went to the bathroom and told me that I'm nothing to look at and how one day you'll see that and leave me for one of them and how it's only a matter of time too." Korra looked down again.

Mako got up to stand right in front of her and took her head in between his hands making her look up at him. "Korra you are so beautiful! You don't see all the men that look at you when we go out! They don't ask you to dance because I glare at them but that's not the point. The point is that you are so beautiful! You are sexy when you want to be if you know it or not. No you not perfect but I loved that! I love you flaws! You are everything I always wanted and more. Don't listen to those girls! They are just mad they don't look like you."

Korra looked at him blushing and smiling "You really mean it?"

"I really mean it." Mako said, and then he reached down and kissed her with all the passion and love he can. In that kiss he wanted to make sure she would never think that way again. Korra kissed back with the same amount of passion and love as him.

After they kissed and pulled apart for air, Korra put her head on Mako's chest and warped her arms around his waist. Mako took his hands from her face and took her in his arms. He kisses her head and rests his check on her head. After standing there for a while Mako leads them back to their room.

Korra goes right to bed with Mako behind. When she's in bed Mako goes and closes the window and then climbs into bed next to Korra. Korra turns over so she's facing him then she moves to rests her head on his chest. Mako once again wraps his arm around her and kisses her head.

"Goodnight Korra"

"Goodnight Mako"

**I know this is bad but I've been having this idea for a while and I need to write it down. Lucky for you, you get to read it! Lol Review pleases!**


End file.
